Over the years beverage companies have invested large sums to build plant and machinery to produce a virtual global standard in beverage bottles. In the USA, beer bottles for example come in 12 oz sizes, whereas in the rest of world beer bottles are 33 cl. They are all substantially the same shape—that shape being driven by design constraints and previously designed bottling techniques.
Traditional approaches to illuminating the contents of beverage bottles have necessitated the design of either radically new bottle types, or have involved substantially modifying existing bottle designs. Given the large sums already invested by beverage manufacturers in traditional bottle designs and the associated plant and machinery, such an approach is not always commercially viable. Devices according to the present invention seek to overcome this problem i.e. they provide for contents illumination without the need to modify existing bottles.